The Dead City
by LaNocturne
Summary: Sarah, now 21, is an archeologist. When Sarah discovers the Dead City she becomes trapped inside the pyramid and Jareth is the only one that can rescue her.
1. Default Chapter

I own neither the Labyrinth nor it's inhabitants, nor do I own anything else that can be linked to Jim Henson's film, Labyrinth.

Sarah pushed the door open with all her might while Bobby held the torch for her. The dusty, dry air nearly suffocated her, yet it was all worth it. What Sarah was about to encounter was something amazing. She would be the one to discover the greatest archaeological find since King Tut. Sarah was about to open the door to the Dead City. Crash, the door finally gave in and Sarah fell over, not quite expecting the door to open so freely, so suddenly. When Sarah looked up to see what laid behind the door she was taken aback.

"My God, look at this! Gold, jewels, everywhere! This is so well preserved, I can't believe my eyes. We are probably the first ones to enter this room in over two thousand years." Sarah's heart was beating like that of a hummingbird's. Ever since she returned home after the Labyrinth, she had a thirst for adventure. Life in the suburbs was too boring. Even New York City was boring and dreary. Sarah needed action, a quest. It was her zealous fascination with ancient Egypt that brought to this door. She was the youngest female archaeologist at age twenty-one, just barely old enough to drink. She learned hieroglyphs by age eighteen and studied Egyptian history and culture religiously. She read all mummy books. She saw all mummy movies. Her heart craved adventure and this was an opportunity she could never have given up.

"Sarah! Come, quick!" Cried Bobby. "Look, correct me if I'm wrong but I think it's the Book the of the Dead. This is so ancient, I cannot read hieroglyphs this early."

"It is the Book of the Dead! Look at the cat design." Two cats sat facing each other with their paws touching in an arch over a key hole in the middle of the black book.

"This is incredible Sarah. Can you read it?"

"I might be able to however it is several generations older than the language I can read." Sarah took the book and sat a corner away from the other men who were relishing in the treasure and artifacts. Sarah cleared her mind, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She opened them and began to translate. She could pick up bits and pieces of the scripture. Enough to understand the gist of it at least. As she finished reading the cover of the book she shuddered. A cool breeze mixed with dust and debris swept across her face. The others did not seem to notice anything unusual but the text was deeply disturbing to Sarah and she knew that she had to get out of there. Even if it meant being a journalist for the rest of her life. She had to get the others out at least, before they disturbed anything else. This place is cursed.

"Bobby," Sarah whispered.

"What is it Sarah?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Why, you look rather pale, love."

"We need to get out of here, now," she stammered once again.

"What's wrong?" Bobby's voice lowered.

"It's the text on the cover of the Book of the Dead. We are in a sacred place, we need to leave now." She couldn't stress it any more. "Do not take anything with you, not even a grain of sand. Don't touch anything else. This place is cursed."

"Oh Sarah, don't be so superstitious. We can take whatever we like, it's not like we're keeping it for ourselves. It's only for museum purposes."

"Please Bobby, just get me out of here. Just do as I say, for now at least."

"Fine. The guys and I will come back tomorrow with more supplies."

"Bobby, you must understand, this is a _tomb."_

"Of course I understand."

"Let's go then."

Bobby and the other men finally reached the exit, Sarah lagging behind. Something happened to her in the treasure room. She felt compelled to stay awhile longer. Just as Sarah was about to leave the tomb a gusty wind swept across the narrow corridor she occupied. Dust was trapped in her eyes, disabling her sight. She couldn't stop coughing. The sand was rising, engulfing her.

"Sarah!" Cried Mark. Too late, she was trapped in the tomb as a wall closed over the entrance, preventing anyone from leaving and entering. It was dark and Sarah was alone and afraid for her life.


	2. Jareth's rescue

The room was a cold, black abyss. Sarah felt so lost and lonely. What happened? She thought. She felt around for something, anything, there was nothing. It was cold. It was so dark. Sarah was reminded of the oubliette Jareth had put her in on that fateful day in the Labyrinth. Oh how I wish I could get out of here! She thought.

"Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Ludo! I need you! Help me!" No answer. It was so silent. Or was it? A few minutes later, Sarah could hear a faint noise. What is that? She wondered. Its tempo was very slow and consistent. It was getting louder, or it was getting closer. It was similar to the sound of a base drum. Wait a minute! That sounds like a heart beat! She panicked.

"Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Didymus? Is that you?" She hoped it was a friend. She was completely blind due to the lack of light. Soon she could hear her own heart beat and her cheeks grew hot. The strange heart beat was getting faster and faster. Sarah wanted to move but she found that she couldn't. She could smell the stench of rotten flesh and linen. Soon she could hear breathing. It was getting closer. Sarah still could not move. Her heart raced. Oh what have I done! She cried in her mind. Suddenly, everything was silent. Sarah held her breath. She could feel hot, humid air on her neck. The stale, pungent odor was far more prominent now. Someone was breathing on her neck! Sarah panicked. How do I get out of here? Sarah asked herself. Suddenly she had an idea, however she doubted it would work.

"JARETH! I NEED YOU! HELP ME PLEASE!"

_"Why should I help you? You rejected me.'_' Sarah heard his voice, however he was not present.

"Please Jareth! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Just get me out of here!"

"Very well." The dark room was dimly lit with Jareth's magic. He was clad in a similar ensemble as the one he wore when she first met him. He juggled a crystal in his hands as he had done before, complete with the smug look on his face. Oh how he was enjoying that fact that Sarah actually _needed _him. She was far more beautiful than when she ran the Labyrinth, even with the fear in her eyes and the dead hand of a mummy around her neck. He decided to wait no longer and vanquished the mummy with a single crystal.


End file.
